


3 Steps Ahead

by xxoncerfeelsxx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, walking to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoncerfeelsxx/pseuds/xxoncerfeelsxx
Summary: Mr. Gold knows everyone in town... except the girl he sees everyday walking to work.





	3 Steps Ahead

He always walked to work. Everyday, for as long as he could remember, Mr. Gold walked from his house to his antique shop. It was the only type of exercise his limp would allow. He felt less pain from his leg than he had in years.

Of course he always thought about driving his black Cadillac, flaunting his power to the nauseating citizens of this little town; but all those thoughts of driving to work were quickly dismissed, without hesitation, on the day he almost won.

Gold walked out of his house, complete with his custom-fit three piece suit and gold-tipped cane. He was crankier and grumpier than usual. It was rent day. He owned almost all of Storybrooke, and the town, being as small as it is, everyone but the mayor had good reason to fear him. He knew everyone, and everyone knew him. And because he knew everyone, the new and mysterious young lady walking in front of him intrigued the pawnbroker. She was a little ways from him, so by the time she crossed the street, he started to, but the cars cut him off. He watched as she disappeared around the corner.

Gold crossed the street in haste to find out where the mystery woman had gone, but she was no where in sight. There were many stores on this side of town, and he was far too busy collecting rent to do anything about it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before beginning his long and dreadful work.

The next day, Gold saw her again. Walking in front of him about three steps ahead. It was closer than the first day, and he could almost see her face. He didn't want to reach out or speak up in fear of embarrassment or damage to his reputation, though he knew he was over exaggerating.

He looked ahead and saw the street he had lost her at before. His limp had limited his speed, and he was stopped at the street intersection where he was forced to watch her, once again, disappear around the corner.

Soon, it became a routine; it became a game. Every morning, on his way to work, he saw her walking ahead of him. Sometimes she was far, but most days she walked close to him— always three steps ahead of him. He had to beat her across the street.

One day she was no where in sight. Gold almost panicked, not realizing that he had naturally grown used to seeing her. Then he slightly turned his head, and saw her walking a few feet behind him. He knew it was her because of the ridiculously high heels she wore almost everyday. He continued walking, ignoring the small bud of glee growing deep inside. He even had to resist the urge to put a little hop in his step. He had won the game. He finally won.

Suddenly, he heard the quick steps of bare feet running down the sidewalk, and he saw her speeding ahead of him, while she held a book in one hand and her shoes in the other, until she made it across the street.

She stopped, and put her heels back on. Then she turned around and yelled, "I've been winning for two months. Can't stop now. See you tomorrow. Oh, and have a nice day."

To hell with his car. He was walking everyday for that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> fic was inspired by a tumblr post. wish i could find the post though


End file.
